


The Witch's Servant

by lucyb3nson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyb3nson/pseuds/lucyb3nson
Summary: Davina finally brings back Kol from the dead, but there's a stipulation in her spell. He will come back from the dead as a servant that has to listen to everything Davina says. How will the wildest Mikaelson deal with such circumstances? AU after 3x13.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Originals or any of its characters. If I did, things would have been very different for Kolvina after 3x15. 
> 
> This fic is based on this ask I received on my tumblr blog: So I was watching the originals and really, for some reason, loving the scene where Davina gives Kol an order and he listens instantly, and she’s not surprised? Can you write a fic where Davina finally finds a way to bring Kol back from the dead but with one stipulation- the spell is to bring the dead back as a servant. So Kol is back alive and in his own body, but he is compelled to follow every order she gives (up to you if that includes accidental ones and how she reacts to and feels about it) 
> 
> I originally posted this story on fanfiction.net so if you're familiar with it from there, it's not stolen. Same person and both sites will be updated once I post a new chapter.

Davina had finally done it. 

After months of searching for spell to bring him back from the dead, she finally found one that she believed wasn’t too risky to bring Kol back. Kol’s clear dislike for the spell she had been given by Aya whenever she visited him in the purgatory made her try to find another spell on her own. She still kept that one and gave herself a time frame that she would try and use the Strix spell if it came down to it. It made her a little sad, knowing that she could have him back again with the help of a Nexis Vorti with that spell, but for Kol, she was willing to try and find another spell to bring him back. He knew more than she did about magic by a long shot. A long shot was an understatement, his freaky witch encyclopedia brain was one of the most knowledge minds in the world. If he was weary of the spell, then she was willing to find another way. She loved him too much for him to worry about something happening because of that spell.

The spell that she had discovered, just like the Strix spell, had a catch to it. It was a servant spell meaning that once she brought Kol back from the dead, he would listen to her every command she gave him. It was a weird thing to think about, her boyfriend, the wildest Mikaelson, doing everything she asked of him. It was something that someone like Klaus would use to his full advantage but for her, she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to use it to her advantage. For being so young, the little witch had been used quite a bit in her young life and she wasn’t sure if she was so willing to use someone else. She loved Kol Mikaelson and wanted him back to the land of the living at whatever costs. This spell was going to bring him back and she was certain of that without returning to the purgatory for him to look it over. All she had to do was make certain that she was careful of her words around Kol to not make him a slave to her like she wouldn’t have wanted him to do to her if the roles were reversed. Davina felt like she could accomplish that easy enough. 

Davina looked around at the supplies she had collected on the table in the church attic to make sure she had everything she needed before starting the spell. She had some clothes for Kol on a chair once the resurrection was complete. Nothing was going to go wrong this time. None of the Mikaelsons were going to force her hand in a resurrection of their mother instead of their brother. None of Kol’s siblings were even made aware of the spell. She had kept it to herself because she wanted to make sure it was going to happen. Davina Claire had worked too long to get Kol Mikaelson back for it to not go right this time. 

Just as she was about to start the chant, her phone rang and Davina groaned slightly as she walked away from the table. She grabbed the phone from the night stand and looked at who was calling. It was Josh. She had promised him she was going to answer his calls and not leave him hanging as she had been since getting shunned, so instead of leaving the call for later and doing the spell, she answered it, “Hey Josh, what’s up?”

“Hey Davina, you busy?” he greeted her before giving the reason for his call, “There’s this new jazz band going to play at Saint James tonight and I thought you might be interested in going. We can drink, I’ll even take a spin on the dance floor with you if you’ll go.” Josh had realized how important friends were in the recent months and Davina Claire was the best one he’d ever had. He was still getting over losing Aiden and she lost Kol. He wished she wouldn’t push him away and not take his calls so he hoped maybe in his call with nothing to do for her spell-wise or being the middle man for something with Marcel that they could do something that she enjoyed and they could just have fun. He hadn’t seen her smile in a long time and it saddened him. Josh thought of Davina like a younger sister and he wanted to see her happy. He hated seeing her so down or not seeing her at all. 

“Um,” Davina started off by saying as she glanced over at the things she had prepared for her spell. Go out with Josh or bring Kol back from the dead?  
It was an easy choice, almost too easy, for the little witch to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Davina Claire felt bad that her choice was so easy to make. She loved Josh Rosza, he was like the brother she never had. If she told him the reason why the words were about to come out of her mouth, she was sure he’d understand. Davina had been working towards this ever since Kol died. He’d be happy that she was able to get her love back. She wished she could do the same for him and resurrect Aiden, but that was impossible, resurrecting Kol Mikaelson wasn’t an improbable thing. 

“Josh, as much as I’d love to go with you, I kind of have plans that I can’t break. I made a promise to someone and I can’t go back on my word,” Davina said into the phone. 

Josh sighed on the other line and said, “Alright Davina, well let’s do something soon.”

“We will, I promise,” Davina said as she crossed her legs on the bed in the attic. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” he said. She felt better than he had a smile on his face and it was an obvious thing, even being on the phone with him, he knew that she held up to her promises. Just like she was in a matter of minutes with the one she had made while in the purgatory about getting Kol back. 

“I know you will,” she said before glancing over at the supplies for the spell again, feeling more and more anxious about doing the spell. “I’m going to let you go now, my promise needs to be fulfilled now. Bye Josh.”

“Alright,” Josh said with a small chuckle. “Bye Davina.”

The vampire and the witch hung up the phone at the same time and Davina uncrossed her legs to walk back over to the table where she had the things prepared to do the spell.

She took Kol’s ashes in the urn and said, “You’re coming back with no Strix spell, no ash switching and away from the torture the ancestors have been putting you through. It almost doesn’t feel real that we might get to have a happily ever after.” 

She sat the urn on the attic floor and began saying the spell. 

There was wind coming from nowhere as she continued to chant the spell. There was candles flickering around the room. She felt so cold as she continued to chant. The spell was taking a lot out of her but it was worth it to see the body forming in front of her eyes. She’d worked for so long for this moment. 

“I never doubted you for a second, Davina Claire,” Kol said with a grin towards his love. 

She got up off of the ground and ran over to him to hug him. 

As happy as Kol was to be back to the land of the living, he wasn’t having just a hug from Davina whenever he was brought back so he leaned over and kissed her lips hungrily and she responded back with the same fiery hunger.

Kol pulled away from her after a moment to say, “As much as I’d love to kiss you all day, we’ve got some things to talk about and I should be wearing pants for this.” 

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as the kissing stopped. “What if I prefer you this way instead of pants?” Davina questioned sexily as she looked up at her boyfriend.

Kol looked the witch almost in disbelief as he let a chuckle escape from his lips. Was this the same girl who didn’t even want to hold his hand whenever he was in that gormless twit’s body? “You naughty girl,” Kol smirked as he spoke, “I guess I can safely assume you like me in my original body better Kaleb’s now.” Kol had been rather insecure about that. He couldn’t imagine how it was for her. She had only seen him in his original body in an old photograph before the purgatory meeting. She had been used to Kaleb’s body, a body who was closer to her own age, before then. He was insecure if he was going to be good enough for her. That was an odd feeling for him, worrying so much about what someone else thought of him, but Davina Claire meant the world to him and if she didn’t like his original body, that would have been a pretty devastating feeling for him.

Davina blushed whenever he said she was naughty. It had been over a year since Kol had been alive. She had grown up a lot in that year. She had a lot of time to think about things and what she wanted from life. Above everything else, Davina Claire realized how much he meant to her and how much she wanted be with him in every way. “I can’t believe you would have had any doubts about it after our last conversation,” she said referencing to her proclamation of love whenever he was in the circle thanks to the Hand of Glory. She hadn’t even been able to admit that they were dating before his death, she just brushed him off with a ‘You wish’, so that declaration had been a big thing for her. Davina Claire had never told someone that she loved them because she never had felt the way she did towards Kol Mikaelson before. Sure, she had crushed on Tim and a few other guys but none meant as much to her as Kol did. 

“Oh yes, your declaration of love for me. You sure you know what you’re getting yourself into with that? No one’s ever been able to tame the wily fox before,” he said in a joking manner as he saw the clothes she had for him and began to put them on. He knew that he loved her. He knew that it was ironic that he fell for a mortal given how he felt about them and how foolish he’d said his sister Rebekah was for falling for Matt when they were in Mystic Falls, but he loved the little witch. Kol was pretty sure he’d loved her from the moment he saw her outside of the church and watched as she brought some flowers back to life and the smile that she had upon her face after she did that. Something about that made him feel truly alive again. Not the vampire self he was aware he’d been resurrected to, not the witch form that she’d met, but Davina Claire had somehow made him feel as close to the boy he once was a thousand years ago. 

“I’m certain I know what I’m getting into with loving you,” Davina said in her typical serious tone before walking over to Kol once his clothes were all on.

In the thousand years since Kol Mikaelson had been around the world, no one seemed to hold his attention for very long, he wouldn’t allow it. He saw what happened to the people his siblings claimed to love whenever he wasn’t daggered and he never wanted to subject someone he might care for to that. He also had so much anger from losing his magic that he didn’t think anyone could ever think of him like his little witch seemed to. He relished in being a vampire, it was a way to get out some of the anger. Killing, compelling and doing as he pleased as a vampire without worrying of the consequences of someone getting mad at him. The only real thing he had to worry about was a dagger to the heart and even then, he knew eventually one of his siblings would undagger him. Now that Davina Claire was in his life and heart, things had changed for him.

Kol smiled down at the little witch and said, “I love you too, Davina Claire.” He caressed her cheek as he finally said those three words to the woman of his dreams that he was pretty sure didn’t exist or if she did, she would never be able to love him because he was a monster. His family name and his own nature of how he handled becoming a vampire made him a legendary monster, but for Davina, he was more than willing to be good for.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol and Davina stayed in the attic for the remainder of the night that she resurrected him. Kol still hadn’t told Davina that she resurrected him in his original vampire form and he was nervous about how she would react. The burning in his throat was getting worse and he knew he would need to feed sooner rather than holding off any longer. Kol kissed Davina’s shoulder before he got out of the bed, attempting not to wake his little witch. She had done a very powerful spell by successfully bringing him back and he figured she needed the rest. It was also easier to just put on his clothes than wake the love of his life to face her reaction whenever he revealed to her that he was a vampire again. 

The youngest living Mikaelson brother was just about to walk out of the attic door whenever he heard a sleepy voice say, “Kol, where are you going?” 

“I was going to get some food,” Kol said. Technically, he wasn’t lying to her. He was going to find some lowly human and feed upon them before getting some breakfast for his girl. 

“I’ll go with you, Kol,” she said as she unwrapped the sheets from herself as she got up out of the bed.

“It’s alright darling, I’ll go by myself, you just go back in bed and rest until I get back,” he said. He didn’t know how Davina was going to take to him being a vampire again and he wanted to avoid her finding for as long as he could. The sun still wasn’t out, so he didn’t need a daylight ring yet. He had just planned on leaving quickly and coming back before Davina woke up or the sunrise happened. 

“No, I’m going with you,” she firmly stated, but what she didn’t realize was that was taken as a command under the spell she had used, so Kol had no choice in nodding his head to agree with her coming with him. 

“Davina, there’s something I need to tell you,” he said as he waited for her to get dressed a few minutes later. 

“What is it, Kol?” she asked as she emerged from behind her dressing area in a pink shirt, jeans and her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

“I didn’t want to wake you up to get something for breakfast for more than just the reason of me not wanting to disrupt you getting your beauty sleep.”

“Okay, so what was the other reason?” Davina asked with a slightly confused look upon her face. She couldn’t figure out where Kol was going with this. Was he meeting with his siblings and he didn’t want her to know? That was the only thing that she could think of possible. 

“I needed to feed,” he mumbled out.

“Feed as in vampire feed?” she asked, wanting to make sure she understood him correctly. 

“Yes, vampire feed,” he confirmed as the sun was just being to peek up in the horizon. 

Davina sat down on the unmade bed and said, “I’ve heard the stories, Kol. Can you control it? The hunger?” 

“You’re worth being good for Davina Claire,” he said as he remained standing where he was. He wanted Davina to come to him after she had time to let it sink in that he was a vampire again. 

“So now that the sun’s coming out, you’re going to need a daylight ring before you leave from here.” The sun had yet to peek into the attic so Davina knew that she would need to make one quickly if she didn’t want him to be stuck in one place of the attic so no church burning would happen. 

“Yes I will,” he confirmed. He looked at her as he watched her walk over to him and heard her heart beating before turning away from her slightly as his vamp face started to appear. He really needed to feed.

Davina went over to where Marcel had provided a few bags for whenever he, Josh or now Cami came over to the attic and might need it. Marcel Gerard would rather be safe than sorry around the little witch he considered to be his daughter. “Feed Kol,” she said as she handed him two of the bags. “I really wish you would have told me before now,” she said with a small sigh before she walked over to her table and made sure she had everything she needed to make him a daylight ring. 

He did as she command whenever the bags were given to him. He wasn’t used to blood bags. They weren’t as fresh as the blood right from the vein was by a long shot. He realized in that moment that he might need to remain off of the fresh stuff and get used to the blood bags. Hearing Davina’s heartbeat would be easier to resist if he was on a blood bag system of feeding than a fresh feed. He knew he would never want to hurt Davina, he felt like he couldn’t live with himself if he did, but he wasn’t used to controlling himself. For the years he had been a vampire, all Kol Mikaelson had done was not care about control. He was wild and did as he pleased, but he wanted to be different for her. He wanted to prove to everyone and maybe even himself that he deserved to be with the little witch who he’d fallen head over heels for. 

“Thanks love,” he said as he finished off the bags. “You saved my ass yet again,” he said in amazement through the blood bags in the trash before walking over to her.

“I like saving your ass,” Davina said as she prepared the spell to create Kol’s daylight ring, “I’ll have a ring for you in just a minute.”

Kol smirked a little as she said she liked saving his ass, “Well, it is a very good looking ass, isn’t it, darling? I knew your lecherous heart was going to win over eventually.” He put his hands on her hips and turned her around to say, “I think I can wait for a moment on the ring,” he said, turning her around and giving her a good morning kiss. 

She pulled away from the kiss breathlessly to say, “We can kiss later, right now I’ve got a ring to make.” 

Kol nodded slightly. He didn’t want to end their kissing. but as the servant spell went, he agreed with it. He went over and sat on the bed as she made the ring for him. 

Whenever the ring was made, the little witch walked over to the wildest Mikaelson and put the ring on his finger. She hadn’t made a lot of daylight rings, but this one she was really proud of. It looked differently than the ones his siblings wore or even the one she had made for Josh. It was specially made for Kol by Davina and anyone who paid close attention to it would be able to tell. 

“Thanks Davina Claire,” he said with a sweet smile upon his face, grateful to his girl for making the ring for him. “I don’t say thanks very often, but you seem to bring out the gracious side of me,” he caressed her cheek as he spoke. He adored Davina Claire with all his heart. He was willing to do anything for her. He couldn’t believe the love he felt for the little witch and he was so thrilled that she felt the same as he did. Even after his revelation of being a vampire again. She had looked noticeably nervous at first, but he understood that, he didn’t blame her for being nervous by him becoming an original vampire yet again. His actions in the stories that Marcel had told her certainly would give her a reason to be. Even if he expunged the truth some, his life as a vampire the first time had more than reasonable reasons why anyone could be concerned with him becoming a vampire again. Even Kol was sadden that he was losing magic again for the dreaded vampirism. Maybe even more so because he and Davina had been such a good match for a small coven. He wasn’t nearly as strong in Kaleb’s body as he had been his own, but he felt like they could have done anything with the combined magic. 

“You don’t have to say thanks often, Kol. Whenever you feel something, you can tell in your eyes what you’re feel,” she said taking a hold of the hand that he wasn’t keeping on her cheek as she looked into his eyes. “That’s how I knew I could start trusting you whenever I found out you were a Mikaelson instead of Kaleb, how I knew you were far from okay when I spotted you after the wedding, how I knew you loved me even though you didn’t say it when I told you how I really felt. You can’t hide anything in your eyes.” 

Kol smiled at her before kissing her. He loved how she could tell things just by his eyes. It was like a superpower that only she was allowed access to have to Kol. Kol was a man with a lot of layers and Davina was just able to crash through all of the protective walls he had built so high over the millennium he’d be in the world that he had been certain absolutely no one could get through them. Davina Claire didn’t even try to break through them. They were failing in her presence from the moment he saw her bring the flowers back to magic when he’d been brought back to live by his mother in Kaleb’s body.

Davina pulled away from their heated kiss to say, “I know you’ve feed already, but your girl’s still pretty hungry.” 

“I know, I’m too irresistible to resist that hunger your lecherous heart desires,” Kol said with a smirk in his typical cheeky manner. 

Davina playfully shoved him while blushing a little to say, “I guess even existing a millennium doesn’t make a guy’s mind any one less tracked.”

“Not whenever he’s in love with the most beautiful witch in all of New Orleans,” Kol took Davina into his arms in a little ball and spun himself around as she giggled. He looked down at her before changing his mind about his sentiment, “On second thought, you’re not the most beautiful witch in all of New Orleans, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

Davina leaned up to kiss him once again before pulling away before they got too heated once again to say, “Seriously Kol, I’m starving. Too much sex, too little food.” She hadn’t ate since she had resurrected him. She had just been sleeping, talking and kissing Kol, not in that specific order, it was probably kissing that lead them being with each other in the most intimate of ways a few times, talking and then sleeping in the hours since she had resurrected him in order. They couldn’t get enough of each other. They knew what it was like to be separated now and this was a reunion that they had both been waiting for since that fateful night in the cemetery.

Kol put her down from the little ball that she had been encased in his arms and kissed her forehead before he looked down in her eyes, showing a rare insecure moment, “You’re not regretting the sex, are you?”

“I’d never regret it, Kol,” Davina held onto his hands as she spoke, “It was perfect, the best night of my life and I can’t wait for more like it. You just really know how to make a girl’s hunger spike.”

Kol smiled whenever she spoke and kissed her cheek once she finished. “It’s definitely in my top five moments,” he said in his joking manner before he received a shove from his love. “You better have last night higher than five in that moment list of yours.”

“I do love,” he said seriously. “Last night was easily the top one of my life. Being brought back by the love of my life before making love for the first time of many times, how could it not be?” He played with the ends of her hair as he continued on with his top moments. “Meeting you the second one and I’m going to save the other moments for whenever you’ve had food in your system and I go tell my siblings that I’m alive again.”

Davina kind of frowned whenever he mentioned his siblings and said, “Can’t you just keep it from them awhile like you did when you were in Kaleb’s body? Let us have some time to ourselves before they wrap you up in their drama.” 

It was yet another command that the spell forced Kol to agree with. “Alright Davina, I’ll keep it from them as long as I can,” Kol said, wondering a bit why he was so quick to be willing to just go along with it. His little witch could be really persuasive, but he and his family had been getting along at his death, so he didn’t have a reason to want to keep himself away from his family. He had planned on being involved with his family even though the love of his love and his family didn’t see eye to eye, to say the least. “Going around the city, someone’s bound to see me and tell my siblings or they could see me for themselves. It was easier withholding the truth in a body that wasn’t my own. They’re quite familiar with how this body looks,” he tried to plead his case since he couldn’t seem to get out the words that he wanted to see his family after being dead for around a year.

Davina sighed and said, “I know they’re familiar with how this body looks, but please Kol, just let us have some time to enjoy each other before everything gets crazy. I’ve waited a year for this and you were going through unending torment by the ancestors.” 

Kol kissed her forehead and relented on his plea, he hated to see Davina Claire saddened because of something involving him, but another reason why he stopped trying to win her over on the idea was that he couldn’t seem to open his mouth up to try and continue on. 

“Come with me to get something to eat,” Davina said, knowing that it was a command, so he would do as she wanted him to as she held onto him tightly. She didn’t want to let go of him. The little witch had fought for him for so long, it almost felt like she was going to wake up and realize that this was a very realistic dream she had been in for the past twelve hours or so, she wanted to keep him by her side as much as she could.


End file.
